Ah! The Trials and Tribulations of High School!
by The B'tyrr
Summary: Jez/Morgead fic. Their world is changing. New threats and opportunities are arising, and Raven has been captured as a threat from a rival vermin mob boss.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters ( at least so far) all belong to L.J Smith._

_A.N: I have no idea where I'm going with this, so reviews would be much appreciated.__J___

_Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, they're all the same. They're all vermin, food. _Morgead kept repeating to himself, absently rubbing his shoulder where some pig-headed member of the basketball team had rammed it into a locker.  His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar flame-colored flag of hair. Seeing none, he turned and began to make his way in the opposite direction. _Leave it to Jez to get lost, or be late on the first day of her freshman year. Come to think of it, leave it to any of the gang to do that. By the way, where the hell are they? Meeting today might've been a little easier if Jez had called last night to plan things, but nooo, Miss- I'm-too lazy-'cause-I-just-had-a-great-vacation-unlike-the-rest-of-you, just didn't fell like it. Figures._ Too busy brooding to notice where he was going, Morgead was suddenly brought back to reality by running smack into some one, or they ran into him, as he would later proclaim.

" Sorry" he muttered still a bit too preoccupied to notice his was apologizing to vermin, as he began to help gather up the person's belongings. Who, by the amount of pink he gathered was  either a girl, or a very emotionally disturbed young man.

" Watch it! I think you got dirt on my brand new Gucci shirt. Oh my God! You did, I can't belive this! Is this some kind of punishment, 'cause it's totally not my fault you have no fashion sense what so ever. I mean the grunge look was sooo four years ago."

Morgead paused, wincing at the effect the extremely high-pitched voice had on his vampiric hearing._ Yup, it's gotta be a girl._

_" _Uggh, Natasha! I don't think I'll ever be able to get this stain out." The voice whined, addressing whomever belonged to the pair of stilettos that Morgead saw, as he still hadn't risen from his position.

" Doesn't your mother make you bathe like, at least once a month?' The voice screeched, it's attention once again turned to him.

Morgead's hand clenched, crumpling the papers in his grasp. The tears that came unbidden to his eyes however, disappeared without a trace as he sprang to his feet, a scowl fixed on his face. He shoved the papers in to the girl's, which he remarked as a blonde, hand, and swept past her. He failed to notice, though, as the sneer was wiped from her face, replaced by a look of awe, and the pack of girls behind her burst into giggles after his departure._ I do bathe more than once a month, thank you very much. I took a shower last night at Pierce's, seeing a s how I forgot to pay the water bill, _Morgead thought to himself as he look back at the girls who, at his glance, burst into more hysterics. _Huh, that's not real Gucci; I've jacked enough and sold them downtown to know._ He sauntered off , smirking, as he renewed his search.

Just as Morgead had convinced himself that it just might be a good first day, he was tackled from behind. _This is getting monotonous, _thought Morgead, as he felt the wind rush back, rather painfully to his lungs.

" Hiya Morgead! Any luck finding Jez yet?" Boomed Val as he whacked him over the head. Apparently this was Val's idea of male bonding.

" If I had found her yet, don't you think she'd be here?"Morgead questioned with exaggerated patience. 

" Huh, I hadn't really thought about it that way. I guess so. Anyway, I heard some talk about some foxy new freshmen down west hall, wanna check it out?" He responded, a little too eagerly.

" Not really, I think I should get to-."Protested Morgead, but was cut off as Val gave a sharp yank to his leather jacket, sufficiently cutting off his air supply.

" C'mon man, It'll be fun!" Val promised, nearly dragging Morgead to the west wing.

******

" So, this girl is just supposed to be standing around in this crowd, while about half the male population of this school gawks at her?" Morgead asked in a bored tone, his eyes still searching for a flash of red.

" Of course, what else would she be doing?" Val replied, craning his neck to see over the head of an extremely tall senior, which was rare, since Val was one of the largest people Morgead knew.

Morgead rolled his eyes in exasperation, and turned back to the direction Val was giving such rapt attention. He made a remarkably inarticulate sound as he finally caught site of whom he'd been searching for. There stood Jez, amidst a forest of male bodies, simpering at the nearest one with a letterman's jacket.

" Wow, I guess that vacation with her uncle and his new girlfriend really, uumm, _tamed _her." Val stated shell-shocked.

"I don't think this is what they were going for." Growled Morgead in reply, as he stalked forward, roughly shoving people to get to the center.

"So, I said to the guy; " Did you seriously believe that pick-up line was going to work?' Imean, I never really thought someone would say they lost their teddy bear, and then ask to sleep with me. Of course, he was so stoned off his ass he probable didn't even know what he-Hey!" Jez finished with a yelp, silver eyes flaring, as Morgead snatched her up by her waist, and proceeded to carry her out of the crowd,

" Who the hell do you think you are? Put me down you jerk!" She screamed shrilly, while trying to twist around to have a clear shot at her attackers head.

" It's me you little idiot, and I'm just saving from a situation that was about to get very complicated." Morgead snarled, while tossing his disheveled dark hair out of his emerald eyes.

" I know it's you Morgy! And I repeat, put me down this instant!" Jez demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" Morgead asked with a devilish grin.

" I'll do this" She replied, pinched his side causing him to cry out, and drop her to the linoleum.

" Ha! Still ticklish! That's what you get for carrying me out of there cave-man style. Besides, I wouldn't have been in there if you had met up with me sooner. So it's your fault."Jez said rubbing her backside. Vampire strength and quickness had prevented her from landing on her head, but apparently not on her butt. 

"Ah! So now it's the blame game! Well if some one had called last night like she said she would, then we would've known where to meet, now, wouldn't we?" He demanded angrily.

" Is that a rhetorical question?" Jez asked curiously.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He cried throwing his arms in the air, attracting even more stares from passers-by's.

 " It has everything to do with anything. Now, where's Mr. Hartman's room, I have him first period?"Jez replied, getting to her feet.

" You changed the subject." Morgead scowled.

" Yes I did, now, are you going to tell me where it is, or should I go ask one of those fine gentlemen over there?" Jez asked smirking at him with one hand on her hip.

" This way" He growled, grabbing her roughly by the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before; I own none of the characters, all belong to L.J Smith. Only the plot is mine. All similarities between events, characters, etc. is strictly coincidently. Well, that's a no-brainer, 'cause last I checked, vampires don't really exist, er. . . right? 

 Sorry I took so long to get this up, I swear I've had the worst writers block ever! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed: sporky, greeneyes, Dreamdust, Fallen, Leopardess, and plkitten13. Luv'ya guys!

Just to warn you though, I'm not planning on this being a particularly long, fic, a few chapters maybe. So if you do want more, I might be able to write sequel, if I can think up a plot for it. J

_It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, really Morgead is always preaching to us about how vermin are weak, ignorant creatures whose only use in this plane of reality is to feed us. So why can't I just have a little fun with them_? Jez mused, gazing out the window of her 6th period math class enviously at the passing motorists, particularly those on motorcycles.

"Miss Jezebel Redfern, do you have the answer to the question?" Mrs. Hennessy demanded imperiously through her nose as her eyes puckered in distaste at the said delinquent.

Jez's head swiveled threateningly at the mention of her full name, her cool, silvery gaze meeting the teacher's with nonchalance.

 The middle-aged woman made an impatient whooshing sound through her nose. "I repeat, Jezebel Redfern, what is slope-intercept form? You _should_ have learned this already, this is review, or should I contact the school counselor about a mistake in your placement, hmm?" Mrs. Hennessy threatened, stalking closer until the rank odor of her cheap perfume and cake-like foundation assuaged Jez's senses, making her eyes sting and her throat cough in protest .Jez blinked furiously, clearing her throat as she glared at Raven Mandril's empty seat near the door._ Damnit, why is it that when I get called on to answer a question, the one person who paid attention in class all last year, is absent? _Jez turned her attention back to the towering figure currently suffocating her with its' dollar-store products. She waited a beat, listening to the snickers and snide glances flying about the room in the wake of the teacher. She then tranquilly fixed her silver gaze with Mrs. Hennessy's own dull brown, and watched as the educator's pupils began to dilate, almost in fear. Jez's eyes became hooded once more as the corners of her mouth turned up in a satisfied smirk at her victim's vacant expression. Her smile widened more, in a somewhat   feral look, baring her teeth as she responded quite simply: " Y =mx+B"

" Thank you, thank you very much . . . well done, Jezebe- I mean, Jez . Mrs. Hennessy murmured as she made her way back to the front of the room. She proceeded with the lecture, oblivious to the fact that all attention was not directed at her, as usual, but drawn to a certain silver-eyed biker with a flaming, disheveled mane, in the back, who, in turn, was ignoring her enraptured audience, preferring to return to her previous observations of the metropolitan wildlife. 

*Rewrite here, I really didn't like this part the first time around, to say the least.

      Jez balanced her books precariously in one arm while venting her frustration on the various objects in her locker under the pretense that she was clearing space for the said textbooks in her grasp.

" Now , I know you think Shakespeare  was criminally insane, and wrote his masterpieces just to torture future generations in English class;but don't punish the book, it's suffered enough over the centuries." Drawled an amused voice from over her shoulder.

Jez snorted incredulously, rolling her eyes. " Don't tell me you're now advocating the merits of the educational system, Morgead," she laughed.

" Me? Never. I only come here when I feel like it, and today was just one of those days." He replied, leaning back with a creak of leather against an adjacent locker.

Jez turned to face him, unconsciously imitating his pose against the doorjamb of her own locker. " Or last night was just one of those slow nights. No good parties, hmm?" She remarked with a knowing glance, before returning her attention to her locker.

" Ah, I confess, the night life was dead, no pun intended." He responded chuckling a bit, his eyes warming with the friendly banter. His verdant gaze meandered for a moment before it was captured by a fluorescent orange piece of paper wedged between Jez's monolithic Math and Science books. He cocked his head quizzically, and then deftly plucked the flyer from Jez's grasp with surprisingly elegant fingers. Apparently his sleight of hand wasn't deft _enough_, for Jez whipped around with an indignant "Hey!" and snatched it back from him before he could turn away. It was too late though; Morgead had already skimmed over it enough to get the gist.

His expression visibly cooled as his features crystallized into the fine lines of an ice sculpture. "My, my… aren't we ambitious? What'd you have to do to get invited to this Kenneth's party?" He queried, his words snapping with the glacial tone. His eyes returned to their customary chipped jade, as opaque as the stone to prevent errant thoughts and fierce emotions from being revealed. "Now I may not be as _in _as you've managed to be in your first couple of days, but I do know that he graduated last year… barely."

Jez clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes defiantly. 'I really don't think you should be handing out advice on who to hang out with, seeing as how your judgment has proven often to be clouded in that respect.  Speaking of which, I'd think you'd be the most understanding. I know how you prefer to snack on more…let's say attractively packaged meals, rather than your everyday Mary Jane. That's all I'm doing here; choosing the French Merlot over the common Budwieser." Jez explained with a decidedly haughty air. Conveniently enough, she had managed to cram all of her books and miscellaneous things into her locker satisfactorily by the end of her spiel. She slapped her locker closed with a flick of her wrist before addressing Morgead: " Now, if you have anymore brotherly advice to share, it'll have to wait. My uncle's girlfriend is picking me up to go shopping." Before Morgead could interrupt she halted him with a wave of her hand. " Her idea not mine. You know how witches get, they think everyone should get along, bond with one another…whatever," and without a goodbye she quickly strode down the hall, shooting death glares in every direction to clear her path.

Morgead stood for a moment, mounting fury roiling behind his frigid, still caught up in her earlier words. He tensed for a moment before throwing the frustrated thought after her; _My activities with my "attractively packaged meals" aren't limited to feeding, and I'm sure those extracurricular activities are just exactly what those guys are expecting. _ After receiving no answer he swiveled tightly around, resisting the overwhelming urge to crash his fist through the nearest locker, which happened to be Jez's, and stalked off in the other direction.

A/N Well, that's that for the revision hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all characters except for Tom/sam/stan and Chester belong to L.J Smith

The bone-jarring thud of bass thickened the air, rattling empty beer cans and shot glasses littering the many surfaces of the living room. People's voices strained to be heard over the pounding heavy metal track that burst free of the speakers lining the far wall. Their efforts were in vain; the bellowing voices could not be distinguished from the cacophony by human ears. Jez's vampiric hearing though, had no trouble at all discerning the many conversations whirling about the room, and that some were obviously meant to be held in private. Jez raised an amused eyebrow at a scantily clad girl berating her boyfriend for not keeping a stock of condoms with him at all times, most importantly at that moment. Near the door a scruffy looking deadbeat was pleading with a wiry werewolf named Chester, who was known for his dealings with vermin for his own profit. The junkie was pitifully explaining the merits of his " homegrown crop." So far this had been her only form of amusement, besides the mediocre music, just watching the different lives play out, almost like a soap opera. Jez frowned slightly as a massive wall of red blocked her line of site of the junkie and the werewolf. She was just about to reward whoever it was to get the hell out of her way before she realized that it her drink, or rather the guy with her drink. She supposed his name was Sam, or was it Stan? Oh well, no point in wasting valuable energy trying to remember, she could always blame it on the noise if she got his name wrong. Sam/Stan handed her a drink, then settled himself next to her on the couch, trying to inconspicuously snake his arm around her. He murmured, er… shouted something near her ear, causing her to snap her head round to regard him incredulously.

"What?!" She yelled at the college freshman she had only known for about half an hour.

 He shifted his eyes and bit his lip and tried again. " YOU'RE A REALLY SPECIAL GIRL.YOU'RE NOT LIKE ALL THE OTHERS." He hollered, mistaking her exclamation of disbelief for confusion.

" Yeah, I heard that. And I think so did everyone else in a one mile radius." She shouted back, and then raised her glass of spiked punch to her lips. He scooted closer after seeing that he'd lost her attention, and said a bit more subdued because he was nearer to her ear; " So you wanna go some place quieter?" He gazed at her hopefully.

Jez considered him for a moment through narrowed lids._ I guess this is the best I could hope for. This isn't exactly a high-class party. Besides, I'm not looking for intelligent conversation; I'm shopping for some nice, juicy red meat. He'll make a fine meal._

"Sure" She replied simply. After seeing that his expression had not changed from that of a puppy begging for table scraps, she rolled her eyes, then nodded her assent and exaggeratedly mouthed " yes."

Stan/Sam 's expression exploded into a " cat that ate the canary" grin, and quickly bounded up from the couch, barely able to contain his excitement. 

" Let's go this way… no, uhh, how 'bout that way." He fumbled, twisting this way and that.

" How about out to the gazebo?" Jez suggested, already feeling her jaw begin to ache.

" Right… Right, perfect." He began to walk towards the kitchen, and then stopped dead.

" Which way is the gazebo?" He inquired, confused.

Jez sighed impatiently. "Probably out the door, that way." She said, pointing in the other direction. Stan/Sam turned around and strode in front of her. On the way they passed an excessively inebriated freshman that was carefully, though not successfully picking his way through the multitudes of people.

He caught sight of them, and giving Sam/Stan crooked grin cheered; " Go Tom! You old bastard!" He then unfortunately had been too distracted to notice the expensive vase in his path, nor the table it was sitting on, and all three tumbled down in confusion.

Tom (the guy formerly known as Stan/Sam) just continued to grin. He failed to notice the knowing look the werewolf Chester gave Jez as they passed him, and sauntered out the door. 

 The night sighed contentedly. Voluptuous leaves wavered in a leisurely dance in the breeze, too satiated to whip around capriciously as was their custom in the garish light of day. Jez sighed as well, agreeing with the night. She too had fed well, as her preternaturally radiant skin and swollen vermillion lips were proof of. She let out a delighted giggle and turned her fine-boned face to the sky, spreading her arms out in abandonment. The mosaic of stars winked back at her, promising to never reveal what they alone were witness to under the cloak of night. Jez frowned suddenly, her blood-enticed rapture interrupted by the intrusive racket produced by humans in the nearby house. Angry shouts and crashes rent the tranquility of the night as the pulsating beats of the music continued on like the steady heartbeat of a massive beast. Or perhaps they were the drums of war? _Yes_, Jez decided. _That would explain the shouts, they're war cries of the two opposing sides, and the crashes are their weapons contending with each other for  the prize of life. _She closed her eyes , lost again in her mind. _And that one voice, raising above all the others, that's the general's. Yes, and Morgead is the general. He's yelling at someone, arguing with them about…me? Wait a minute._ Jez's eyes snapped open, her high quickly dissipating. She stared fixedly at the house as she began to march toward it, leaving the inert body of Tom behind her in the gazebo. She had taken too much, true; but hopefully they'll put it down as alcohol poisoning.

Jez neared the porch, and sure enough she could see Morgead's incensed form pacing around a smaller, wiry one. The wiry figure she noticed to be the werewolf, Chester, who was crouching in a bestial stance, blood flowing freely from his nose. Morgead stalked, catlike in front of Chester, his body taught with nervous energy.

" I just asked you a simple question. I didn't mean to order you, or to make you feel you were inferior, just tell me where Jez is." Morgead clarified slowly, desperately trying to keep his in temper in check, clenching his fists with the effort.

Chester snarled in response 'Even if I knew, why should I share information with a vampire? They sure as hell don't share anything with us, just treat us like trash, like you did when you oh so _un_-politely demanded that I tell you where your little whore is." That last remark earned him a bone-crushing blow to the jaw, causing him to fly across the length of the deck, conveniently close to Jez. He groaned, spitting blood and gingerly felt his jaw while propping himself up on one elbow. Morgead crossed the distance in a matter of seconds and jerked Chester up by his shirt.

Morgead hissed in his face, clearly losing his cool, "Now listen to me, I know that you have close ties to vermin trash, particularly their gangs. I really don't think that losing your temper with any vampire that asks you a question, just because you have this insane little idea that they're trying to pull rank, is not going to put you in a favorable light with the Council, or any of the Night World authorities, should you be questioned about your affiliations with vermin." He dropped the 'wolf unceremoniously to the ground, too involved in what he was doing to notice Jez standing off to his side.

Jez leaned her elbows on the porch railing, a foot from where Morgead was standing.

"I thought you said you were working on anger management." Jez said mockingly.

Morgead whirled around, surprise evident on his face. " How long have you been there?" He asked, surprise changing to irritation.

"Long enough to see that you've screwed everything up again. You just decided to use a somewhat innocent werewolf as a punching bag to vent your frustration out on? Now, I'm not objecting to the abuse of werewolves in general, but you could've been a little more coolheaded about it, don't you think? What kind of role model are you for the rest of us? Or leader of the gang for that matter? You wouldn't be very reliable if every time we get into a tight situation, you decide that they only way to solve it is to start bashing the nearest living thing." Jez strode up to Morgead with her hands on her hips, and smirk on her still, swollen lips.

Morgead turned nonchalant. " Like you'd be any better? You're even more hot-headed than me." He retorted, returning her smirk. "And for your information, he was the one who started it. I just asked him where you were, and he explodes, ranting on about vampires thinking they're better than werewolves, and thinking they can order them about, and all that crap. When I grabbed him to try to get him back to the subject, he took a swing at me." He explained, getting quite heated himself.

" Well, that's nice and all, but I thought I made it clear that I don't need a big brother baby-sitting me. As you can see, I'm doing fine on my own." She replied, motioning with a wave of her arm.

" Yes, I see that." He answered, taking in her luminous skin, raw, swollen lips, and unnaturally bright eyes. His gaze grew solemn, a most disconcerting thing for Jez to see on Morgead's face "But that's not why I came here. I came to tell you that-hey!" He exclaimed, as he caught sight of the beaten figure of Chester laboriously pulling itself away. He started towards it, but Jez got there before him. She snatched the back of his shirt with a snakelike movement, and then jerked him backwards, causing him to become unbalanced, and plummet back to the ground. Jez twisted his arms above his head and sat on his chest, so that in his injured condition, he couldn't attempt an escape.

" Go on" She urged, gazing up at Morgead.

He sighed, his shoulders drooping. " Raven's gone." He stated simply.

" Gone, as in missing?" She question, a frown creasing her brow. " Are you sure she didn't just take off for a few days?"

Jez's chest tightened with worry as Morgead watched her through pitying eyes, knowing  that her suggestion was futile, this was Raven they were talking about. She wouldn't take off, let alone without telling the gang. "Thistle went to the you the youth shelter, Raven's room was trashed, and some traces of vampiric blood. There was clearly a struggle." He finished grimly.

Jez looked down at the barely conscious 'wolf beneath her. "And you think he can give us some answers?"

" I hope so," was his reply.

A.N Thanks you guys for reviewing! Even the criticism was appreciated. I agree that Jez was acting out of character, but that was because I didn't explain things, 'cause I knew things, I just didn't think to tell u ppl , cause I thought you already knew ( like Jez's motives). So it just made sense in my mind, but not on paper. Does that make any sense?


	4. Chapter 4

Allo again! Okay sorry I haven't thanked you guys for reviewing, but I've just been so anxious to get the next part up for you. I'll do a special thingie at the end of this chapter (hope I remember by the end of this)

A/N Oh! And another thing, the title and what this story was originally about have nothing to do with this story. This was supposed to be light-hearted and fun, but since I've actually developed a plot, it's getting more dark and serious. 

* The title was supposed to be Ah! The Trials and Tribulations of High School! Notice it was tribulations, NOT tibulations ( typo ), this has nothing to do with leg bones! Uhh, the tibula is in the leg , right?

Don't expect mush in here, 'cause this is Pre-Huntress,so Jez & Morgead aren't involved. But just to let you know, I'm currently working on another Jez/Morgead fic ( yes, another! Blame my muse, it won't shut up at 4 in the morning) that's Post-Huntress. Coming soon to a website near you!

Disclaimer: All characters except for Chester belong to L.J Smith. Plot is mine.

"How 'bout we throw him over there, in the corner where we can all keep an eye on him," Morgead suggested to Jez as they dragged Chester between the two of them into the dilapidated garden shed behind Val's father's equally dilapidated house. It wasn't that one of them couldn't carry the lifeless werewolf by themselves, just that seeing as how neither of them had a car, they'd had to walk to the rendezvous point; and it was somewhat easier they found, to spin some wild tale about their "friend" here having a bit too much to drink and getting into a brawl, than to have people question them as to why one of them was easily carrying a man the same size as them (or larger in Jez's case), in a fireman's carry.

            Jez concurred, and quickly let her side of Chester's body flop insensibly to the floor. Morgead sighed and did the same, showing no concern as the 'wolves head hit the rotten timbers of the floor with a hollow thud. He straightened up and turned to regard the rest of the group who had gathered there as he had commanded nearly an hour before to wait for him and Jez. Pierce leaned casually against the back wall, somehow managing to retain an amused smirk on his aristocratic face throughout this whole ordeal. Val sat on a decomposing couch with the stuffing trying to escape from the upholstery in some particularly degraded areas. His arm was wrapped awkwardly, albeit comfortingly around Thistle's diminutive child-like frame. The sudden loss of her companion had hit her hard, as evidenced by her fetal position and the distant look in her violet eyes. Morgead sighed again. _Jez was right; I need to start acting like a leader. That's what they need, someone strong to hold us together, so we can face whatever they throw at us. We need to protect ourselves, 'cause no one else sure as hell will._

" Okay, what do we know so far?" He questioned the dead silence. He waited a few heartbeats while gazing at Val and Thistle, hoping they'd shed some light on the situation, seeing as how they were the first ones on the scene. No answer was forthcoming though, so he sent a questioning look to his second in –command, Jez. She returned his glance with a slight shrug.

 A wintry voice finally cut through the silence with an undertone of contempt and exasperation. " Val and Thistle were the first ones there, going to check up on her since she was absent, unusual behavior for her. Nobody at the Teen Shelter said they heard or saw anything unusual, but you know how they are; everything's always hectic over there, music blasting, people coming and going, no order or way to keep track of people. Not to mention they're smart enough not to rat on whoever took her, (or worse) especially if it's gang related."

"You'd make a good cop, or some mob boss' errand boy someday," Jez stated wryly, trying to lighten the grave atmosphere.

Morgead and Pierce ignored that comment as they continued with their conversation." What makes you think it was gang related?" He asked, beginning to trace a path throughout the debris scattering the length of the shed.

" I arrived soon after Val and Thistle, they called me over. There were definite signs of a struggle, broken furniture, some blood, which Thistle confirmed to be Raven's.It was most likely  a group effort." Came Pierce's business –like response.

" It'd have to be a Night World gang. Maybe some rival vampires, or a wolf clan. If it was wolves, that might explain our buddy Chester here's sudden bout of courage to jump at our throats. I think he knows something." Morgead declared, and stalked over to the 'wolf, whose healing process was kicking in. "But what's their motive? We're not really a hard-core gang. Sure we've roughed up a few places and people, picked up some girls (us male members at least), just juvenile stuff. We haven't directly threatened any gang, hustler, or crime boss, Night World or human."

"Maybe that's just it. Little things here and there, just enough to show that we have potential, we could take over the territory." Pierce suggested.

" Which by the way, does not sound like a bad idea," proclaimed Jez with fervor. "It's about time someone ended the Santos' rule. It's pitiful seeing vampire, werewolf, and 'shifter gangs cowering in submission to some Hispanic vermin, who were lucky enough to escape the border guards and come here when there were still  vampire hunters in the area." ( A/N No offense to Hispanic ppl, it's just the characters at this point in time do not like them. I have nothing against them!)

"And we were toddlers, and couldn't do nothing about it." Morgead added, taking up the call.

" Hear, hear. Only now, after about 20 years is the Night World getting strong again. There was barely anybody left after the hunters were finally weeded out" Pierce chuckled along with them.

 " Wait, was the window open?" Jez inquired getting back on the subject. She went over to stand by Pierce with her arms crossed. Pierce delayed his answer, coping with the sudden change of subject.

"No, they went in and out the door, why?" Val answered for Pierce as he slowly came out of his trance.

" Well, then they most likely weren't Night Worlders. Raven's room was on the second floor. If they were nightworlders, they would've taken the easy route out the window, so there was no problem getting past pesky vermin, and they would have no trouble subduing Raven, carrying her out the window, and jumping two stories to the ground." Concluded Jez.

" They might've closed the window behind them." Val interjected.

Jez snorted, rolling her eyes, and sharing one of " those" looks with Morgead. "Please, they're not going to try to cover their tracks by closing the window behind them, when they already left enough evidence of an abduction in the room behind them. And I don't think it was a Night World gang who closed the window behind them, just to throw us off, and make us think it was humans. This wasn't well planned out, just a grab'n go operation."

"Like McDonalds." Snorted Val.

" Yeah, right." Morgead said with raised eyebrows. He turned to Jez. " But if it was humans, maybe a faction of the Santos, then how did they know how to subdue Raven. It would've taken about ten grown men to take her down, and like Pierce said, it was only a few people. And I don't think the vermin gangs have had enough skirmishes with the Night Worlders to know that they're different, or how to control… or kill them."

"Easy" Jez countered, her wide grin displaying her delight that she'd got one over him, " _Someone,_ gave them that information, for personal gain, most likely." She turned to give a pointed glance in Chester's direction, who was finally coming to. "Him?" Morgead questioned incredulously. 

"Why not, he's everybody's bitch. We all know that. He'd turn his own mother in to the Council if it were to his advantage." She responded as his explaining it to a daft person.

Morgead's anger smoldered with the spark that this realization kindled, and with the knowledge that Jez had figured it out before him. _He_ was the leader, not _her._. He advanced on the piteous figure that was Chester, vainly trying to clear its jumbled senses.

Chester's head wobbled precariously on its perch as he gaped at the menacing figure with bleary eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps in his defense, but Morgead's fist found its way to that mouth, silencing any hope of justification. Chester's head snapped back with a crack, and his eyes rolled wildly in his sockets.  Morgead's fist pulled back for another round, but was sharply interceded by a slim, white hand. His emerald eyes snapped to amethyst ones framed by a veil of gossamer. He pulled guiltily away as Thistle said quietly with child-like simplicity; " We need him. He knows. He can help."

"Right" Morgead agreed shakily as he stood up. His gaze met Jez's as she smiled quickly at him, gloating over his loss of control.

" I think you should sit out for this one, " She articulated, coming over to crouch by the now whimpering form of Chester.

"By all means, the stage is yours." Morgead replied with a mocking bow and sardonic twist of his sensual lips.

Jez locked gazes with Chester, and began to stroke his head, like you would a child, or a small puppy. His breathing slowed as his eyes took on a glazed look.

_You're safe now, we're not going to hurt you, okay Chester? _She cooed to him telepathically. He nodded in response and smiled slightly. _Such a little lamb, everybody's so mean to take advantage of you, they shouldn't do that, should they Chester. _Jez continued as a statement, not a question. He nodded again as Jez moved his head to her lap, and his countenance took on a decidedly euphoric look (Morgead couldn't help but notice).

 The rest of the gang gathered close, but was sure to leave some breathing room for Jez. Even Pierce huddled near, an envious appearance overtaking his features. Playing mind games on vermin was one thing, but to put the moves on a fellow NightWorlder was playing in a totally different ballpark. They all knew it took extreme power and concentration to pull that off.

 They're bad people and you're better than them. But we're your friends; we're the same kind of people. You made a mistake, Chester, you helped the wrong people. We Night Worlders need to stick together, to put those vermin in their place, not to help them. But we can fix that. Yes, we'll fix it for you because we're your friends. Just tell us who did this to you, who took advantage of you, who did you tell how to hurt that poor girl, one of your own kind?

 Chester's brow furrowed in a slight frown, " I told them she was different, that they needed to use wood. It was only a few guys. No one else knows."

Only a few guys, we can handle them. Probably a few of Santo's men trying to get in their boss' favor by bringing in a few hoodlums. Though Jez  will have to put her ambitious dreams on hold, we don't want to cause too much trouble. Pierce's telepathic voice cut into Morgead's mind.

What do you get in return, Chester? Money? A nice little treat, preferably some live and tasty little morsel of a miscreant? Queried Jez gently.

" Protection ,power." Was his straightforward answer.

" This is getting us nowhere" Growled Morgead under his breath. "Patience is a virtue, Morgead." Jez replied quietly, out-loud.

Do you know where the girl is Chester?

" Th-They didn't tell me. But I followed them. Just in case, you know? Always good to have an extra chip to bargain with." He responded, sounding more like his usual self.

Where, Chester? Where is she? Jez insisted  a little more harshly than she intended to.

" Ahh…" Chester blinked  afew times, becoming more lucid. Jez's hands dug into his hair  as she forcefully repeated her question.

He's coming out of it.Morgead said mentally to Jez.

I know that Dammit! She snapped back savagely.

" An warehouse, controlled by one of Santo's men, down by the docks." Chester finished in a rush. "H-Hey!" He cried sharply sitting up, and narrowly missing Jez's head. He swayed for a moment before he was pushed  roughly back down by a multitude of hands.

"Address?" Morgead snarled, fangs bared and eyes ablaze with hellfire.

" Y-You can't do this! I have friends!" Chester howled struggling to be free.

" I have friends too, and one of them is hurt. You are going to tell me where she is." Morgead stated coldly, his face an expressionless mask.

"O-or what? Huh? You're gonna beat me into unconsciousness again? What's with you? You so insecure that you have to assert your dominance violently with everyone you meet?" Jez's eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline at that last comment.

Morgead stood tense for a moment, back rigid and jaw clenched, before he drew a knife from his boot.

" What's the diagnosis doc? Is he up to another round?" Morgead asked directing his question at Jez.

" He's free to go."

" Good. Now this, my little furry friend, isn't silver, so it won't kill you, but it'll sure hurt like hell just the same as if it were silver. You might heal instantly, but that just means we get to have more quality time together, so we can get to know you, and you can get to know Old Yeller here better. Would you like that?" He asked, patting the knife. Chester made a snall noise in the back of his throat, but held strong. Gotta give him credit, Fido's showing some back-bone. 

"That's what I thought." Said  Morgead, leaning over with a now disturbingly eager grin.

The five vampires crowded over the struggling body like demonic hyenas eager with anticipation for the feeding. Feral howls and shrieks ripped the quiet of the night as steel flashed with the light of the impassive moon, watching with the cold silence of a scorned lover seeing her vengeance played out before her in all its glory, and the pungent aromas of blood and fear perfumed the air.

Errrrr.. .That was a bit too dramatic of an ending. Sorry, I get like that sometimes. Again I say that this story is getting much more serious than it was intended to. Oh, and all those grammar mistakes in the dialogue (telepathic and out-loud) I meant to do. Umm, I'd be very surprised if you understood any of the gang politics, I don't , and I wrote it. J

Okay, now with the thanks: Note, long reviews get long responses!( Not that I don't appreciate that you reviewed at all, it makes me sooo happy that you actually do, It's just that my creative juices are gone by now, gotta recharge)

First of all, thanks to Fay, who took the time to actually e-mail me. She now gets to read all the chapters before I post them. Luv'ya!

Leopardess: yes, this is ( obviously by now) before Huntress. I'm not going to end with Jez leaving, I'm gonna end before then.Glad you like it! J

Dreamdust: yeah, I kinda know what you mean. No offense to anybody else. I'm glad you think that I'm not one of those people. Wow!

Greeneyes: I'm trying to keep up that jealous part for you, I really am!

xSilverwingx: sorry about the absence of mush, but this is pre-huntress. I am going to put out a story with ( hopefully) enough mush for you ! J

clairekygal: Yeah, I was kinda thinking that too, so I went  back  and rewrote the last scene of the 2nd chapter. That was really bothering me. I have trouble translating what I'm thinking onto paper, so I often confuse people, and not portray something the way I wanted to. Thanks for the constructive criticism1 J

Jen: Just to let you know, I have all the bacon so the dogs obey only **me!** Hehe. I love your stories too, you gotta update more often too.

Lilol'me: Glad you like it! Er, sorry about another cliffhanger! I hope you liked  the party!

ICE: I tried to make this chapter longer for you! Really, it's; 2,815 words! Yay!

Tamashii: Thanks! I really thought the characters were …well… out of character, but your review fixed that. J

Amy: I definitely agree with you, there are not enough J/M fics out there, that's why I started this. Maybe you can hop on the bandwagon, hmm?

Raven Mandril: I'm trying to update more often , I really am! It's only been a couple weeks since my last update, compared to the couple months between my previous posts! Hope you liked it!

Candika: Well, here's the next part for you! Enjoy! ( Wow I use a lot of  exclamation points!)

DragonFire: No!No! Please don't sue! I'm broke enough as it isJ Glad you think it's tasty!

Galaktis: Ohh! It's cute , thank you. I'll try to keep the cuteness up.

Sporky: I'm writing, writing! Hehe. 

Plkitten13: Oh you took the plunge, you were the first to review1 Thank you! Sorry I took so long to actually thank you. J

Fallen: Wicked, I like that! I hope you like it too!( The rest of the fic, that is) J

Okay, I'm done with the smiley faces , and the reviews.

Please review more!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to L.J Smith, the plot belongs to me.

A/N Hey guys! Uhhh…I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter! I didn't think it was THAT bad! So for future reference, if you guys don't think this chapter isn't good enough to review, then perhaps this story isn't worth continuing………

Evil, aren't I? Hehehe…

Oh, and do you guys think I should change the title? It now has nothing to do w/the story, and to be frank, it's kind of getting on my nerves. Though if I did change it, it might be harder to find for those who are looking for it under its previous title. What do you think?

.

            Tumultuous thunderheads rolled forebodingly over the late-afternoon sun, deadening the street and warehouses of the bay to dismal hues of gray, steel blue, and bruised violet. .  The murky surf crashed furiously against the concrete bulkheads, sending sprays of saline water high into the air and permeating the air with the stinging odor of the Pacific Ocean. Artificial twilight swiftly descended over the wharf creating an eerie atmosphere. The odd passerby would glance apprehensively over their shoulder, or feel an anxious tightening between the shoulders, before scurrying hastily to their destination, oblivious to the silent exchange between the two shadows melded to the brick wall of a nearby building.

            The two figures crouched in an alley littered with red chips and fallen bricks from the crumbling turn of the century cigarette factory. One sat back against the abrasive surface of the wall, it's hair nearly the same dusky red, but more vibrant and burnished; while it's companion tossed a brick from hand to hand effortlessly with an impatient scowl marring his exquisite features. 

_He's not coming_, the dark one insisted ._Yes he is, _the redhead replied evenly, for the hundredth time.

_He'll probably get there, see who he's dealing with, and hightail it out of there, the wussy he is._ Morgead argued as he turned his glower to the street, waiting for someone, yet at the same time sure that they won't come.

_Mike's dependable, even if he is vermin. He's not exactly new to this line of work you know. _Countered Jez: snatching the piece of brick in mid air from Morgead, and beginning to mimic his previous game of toss. Jade-green eyes flickered under dark lashes to glance at the pale profile to his right. _I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron: calling this Mike dependable. But then, you're not exactly known for thinking things through properly. _His hand darted through the air, a pale blur, and reclaimed his prize. _Excuse me? You were the one who insisted on barging in and saving Raven, and carrying her away cave-man style once we'd gotten the information from Chester, no plan at all! And I'm not the one who gives pet names to inanimate objects; tell me, did you name your bed too? You two seem to be on awfully familiar terms,_ Jez retorted indignantly. Morgead groaned in exasperation as he turned to Jez, throwing the rock down to let it skitter a few feet to crash into a nearby trashcan.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I did _not _name the friggin' knife! It was just a one-time thing for dramatic effect! Okay? Are you able to get that through your thick skull?" He roared, clearly being worked into one of his Excited States by the relentless teasing of his fellow gang members. Jez remained sitting calmly, while she tipped her head to one side to gaze at him in amusement. This, however, was not good for his mood, and only added fuel to his fiery rant.

"What is it with you," he continued, now gesticulating wildly and causing a passing motorist to glance at him oddly. " First you're on my case about my preferred feeding habits, then it's my anger management, which, by the way is not a _bad_ thing, because _some_ people _like_ to be around _passionate_ individuals. Next it's my strategic abilities, and now, when I actually do something smart, you ridicule it! Will you just make up your mind? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to slander my reputation in the eyes of the gang, so they'd be more likely to support you being leader!" His last comment finally elicited a response from Jez. She shot up in an amazingly fluid motion, eyes blazing with indignation at the insult to her honor. She opened her mouth to spit back an answer, but snapped it shut just as quickly, and slinked back against the shady wall. Morgead had heard the approaching footsteps too, and returned to his place next to her.

A shape swathed in wintry clothes shuffled hesitantly into the alley, its gaze dating about nervously, and passed unseeing over the two forms draped in shadow.  It took off its knitted cap and unwound the scarf that had hid its lower face, revealing itself to be a man of about twenty years of age. He was of average build, average looks, average intelligence, all of which he found very useful in his line of work. Despite his mediocrity, he liked to think of himself as street smart; and right about then his street smarts were telling him to get the hell out of there; he was getting involved in a situation that shouldn't concern him, and would likely get him killed. He had taken this job because he liked to be on the winning side, or at least get paid by the winning side and not severely mutilated. This new gang, he believed had potential to fight and overthrow Santos' rule. Now, mind you, he didn't have an ambitious bone in his body, he would rather just get enough to pay the rent, and maybe get some porn movies after, nothing big. That's why he was here. See, in his reasoning, by helping this gang of upstarts, he could potentially set himself up with a nice, life –long contract, or however long his life would last, be it 5 years, or 50, though he doubted he'd be of much use at 70, maybe as a business front. Although he was having some misgivings now, to say the least. Some of the things he'd seen that day, and was sensing now, just weren't natural. He didn't like it. No sir, not at all. He walked further into the alley, coming just a few feet from where Jez and Morgead stood. Standing there, pulling his jacket tighter around him against the blustery storm, he felt his heart chilled just as much as his body was. He sure as hell did not want to be there. A few raindrops announced their presence with wet splashes on his hand, soon followed by a torrent of an icy downpour that clattered around him.

" Aww, shit." He moaned, replacing his now knitted cap and scarf over his now soaked head with numb fingers. " Screw this crap," he muttered as he began to walk back to the safety of the public street. Just as he turned, a clap of thunder resounded menacingly, like the ominous footsteps of a Titan. A blaze of light streaked across the sky, too fast for a human to follow, but a glorious display of light and color for the two vampires lounging nearby. In this illumination the man beheld those two creatures that were the cause of his uneasiness, their faces turned with rapture to the night sky, still dancing with electricity.

" Mother of God!" He yelled as he jumped sharply back, seeing as how his previous position had been but three feet from these uncanny beings. Two fair countenances turned to regard him with identical smirks. Their breathing was light, and their eyes burned with the same awesome power, or magick, that tore across the heavens like a deadly spear thrown from the hand of a mighty god.

" Michael," Jez greeted pleasantly, coming forward. Mike stared at her, wild-eyed, as his breath whooshed in and out through his nose, like a startled racehorse.

" You have information for us?" She continued, seemingly puzzled by his fright. As she came out of the shadows Mike's pulse slowed to normal. In the light (albeit dim) he was able to convince himself that it was just the storm, a trick of the light, she and her companion were just normal human beings who happened to be able to kill without remorse. Hopefully.

" R-Right," he answered as he gathered his wits and began to report what he'd gathered. " Your source was right, the address that you gave me led me to a warehouse about a half-mile from here. There are four guys. She's in the middle of the warehouse tied up with … I don't know… some kind of strange rope I guess. One-man guards her at all times, two are posted at the entrances, and one patrols the perimeter. You'll have a five-minute window before the patrol checks in with the guards."

             Morgead nodded, pleased with this information. "Shouldn't be a problem, four humans against five of us." Mike chose to ignore that remark. He really didn't want to know. From what he'd seen, they might be some rouge, genetically engineered spooks for the government, and he really hated the government. He shifted his weight uneasily at that thought.

              " But there's something you're not telling us," Morgead added shrewdly, moving to circle mike with sinuous grace.

Mike cracked before Morgead could do anything else, he wasn't a coward, he just really, really didn't like the government. " A-Alright, I didn't want to mention this 'cause I really don't want to get any more involved. I don't care who or what you are, okay? I just want to make some money and get out with my life. T-The girl, they shot her, stabbed her, all kinds of shit…." He paused, reluctant to go on, but upon meeting the gaze of the two vampires he rapidly finished. " Nothing happened, nothing at all. It didn't affect her! She just healed right up!" 

                 Jez and Morgead's gazes locked in a silent tête-à-tête. _They know now, we have to get her out of there. _Jez insisted. Morgead agreed, but he sensed a larger predicament. _They'll come after us too, Santos knows that we're not human; he'll be even more threatened by us than before. _Jez thought for a moment. _But not if we kill those guys first, they're the only ones who know. _He nodded in concurrence, and then turned to Mike. _I'll wipe him._ A few moments passed with Mike wildly gazing at the two beings that, while he didn't know who they were, he was pretty sure they were clinically insane, and Morgead boring intensely at his mind. Morgead sighed in frustration, "I can't do it." Jez raised an eyebrow in contempt and amusement. "Having performance issues now are we?" She quipped.

             " No, I mean he's resistant." He replied tersely.  "Oh, let me try." She said, as she pushed him roughly aside. After a minute of Morgead watching Jez snort, stamp her feet at make other various indications of frustrations, Jez resolved to take care of the problem a different way.

  "Well then, let's just kill him!" She reasoned as she jerked back his head. 

    "Jesus!" He shrieked to unsympathetic ears as he saw her fangs glittering in the dim light

Morgead's hand on her shoulder prevented her from biting. " We don't have time, we have to get over there _now."_ At Jez's questioning gaze   he added; " Pierce just contacted be. I gave him the coordinates earlier after Mike reported. He and Val went over there. Apparently, Thistle followed them, and ran into a room full of not four, but sixteen guys, all carrying enough ammo to be walking armories, and Val trailing after her. Now I know we can survive gunfire, but I doubt Uzi's and AK-14's would be good for a, well, weaker vampire like Thistle." Morgead finished and regarded the terrified human. "Leave him, he's not our biggest priority."

End of Chapter 5. Review please! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't quite have the time.


End file.
